A Wasted Future
by Charlene
Summary: just a little song fic about Hermione's once again sad future, decided I wanted to take a break from my other stories.


Authors note

Authors note: Ok I have the worst writers block on my other two stories, so I decided to just take a little break. Yes, it is another Hermione depressed fic, but I'm so in love with those I can't help it. The song is Two Beds And A Coffee machine by Savage Garden.

**A Future Wasted**

Hermione rested her head against the bathroom door tears streaming down her face. She was never going to be perfect, never going to be the kind of woman he deserved. She was too much of a geek, not thin enough, and not pretty enough. She didn't deserved to be loved, and her children deserved a better life then she was giving them. She had made the wrong choices, and with all her heart she wished she could take them back.
    
    _And she takes another step
    _
    
    _Slowly she opens the door
    _
    
    _Check that he is sleeping
    _
    
    _Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor
    _
    
    _Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away
    _
    
    _Pack up the kids in the car
    _
    
    _Another bruise to try and hide
    _
    
    _Another alibi to write_
    

_ _

Hermione concentrated on the road as she drove to the familiar hotel. It's the same one she had been taking her two children to sense they had been born. Just thinking about how her two little girls new this hotel like a second home brought on a new wave of tears.
    
    _Another ditch in the road
    _
    
    _You keep moving
    _
    
    _Another stop sign
    _
    
    _You keep moving on
    _
    
    _And the years go by so fast
    _
    
    _Wonder how I ever made it through_
    
    
     
    

Hermione let her thoughts wander back to the time she was in Hogwarts. Before she had married Vicktor. When she had been the smartest witch Hogwarts had ever seen, her future had seemed so bright then, when had it all go wrong?
    
     
    
    
    _And there are children to think of
    _
    
    _Baby's asleep in the backseat
    _
    
    _Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare
    _
    
    _But the mind is an amazing thing
    _
    
    _Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel
    _
    
    _Two beds and a coffee machine
    _
    
    _But there are groceries to buy
    _
    
    _And she knows she'll have to go home_
    

Hermione hadn't talked to Harry and Ron in 5 years, they probably thought she was dead somewhere. Which was in a way true, her future was dead, she was no longer the Hermione they knew, she couldn't fend for herself, she couldn't make it without Vicktor, she couldn't support her children alone. The only thing that kept her from killing herself was that look on her daughter's faces every day when they came home from kindergarten so happy to see her. She couldn't leave them alone in the world with just Vicktor; she wouldn't do what her own mother had done to her so many years before. Hermione prayed for the day her two little girls might be able to go to Hogwarts, and finally know true happiness.
    
     
    
    
    _Another ditch in the road
    _
    
    _You keep moving
    _
    
    _Another stop sign
    _
    
    _You keep moving on
    _
    
    _And the years go by so fast
    _
    
    _Wonder how I ever made it through_
    

If Hermione could go back in time and do it again she would have never agreed to marry Vicktor, but it was too late for her future and now she just had to concentrate on staying alive long enough to keep her daughters safe, who knows they might grow up to be the kind of women she was meant to be.
    
     
    
    
    _Another bruise to try and hide
    _
    
    _Another alibi to write
    _
    
    _Another lonely highway in the black of night
    _
    
    _But there's hope in the darkness
    _
    
    _You know you're going to make it
    _
    
    _Another ditch in the road
    _
    
    _Keep moving
    _
    
    _Another stop sign
    _
    
    _You keep moving on
    _
    
    _And the years go by so fast
    _
    
    _Silent fortress built to last
    _
    
    _Wonder how I ever made it._
    

So, hope you liked that. Please review just cause it makes me feel happy! BTW I suggest everyone download that song cause it's really pretty. 

~Charlene~


End file.
